Family Danger
by FNaF 4 Nightmare Girl
Summary: Nightmare and Midna, after two failed carriages, had finally successfully delivered a baby! But, unknown to everybody, Springtrap wants to take her and change her...change her into a phantom. Now, they must find a way to make her remember her original life and change her back! OCs Needed
1. Prolouge

_Wolf's Diary_

 _Finally! After what seemed like YEARS! If there's anybody reading this, you're probably wondering why I'm sounding so happy. Well, after two years, Nightmare and his wife, Midna, finally had another baby! I actually just came back from seeing them. Now they have a little daughter, which they named her Emilia, or Emily for short. She's an adorable little black bear cub, and she's going to come home tomorrow! I can't wait for their other children to meet her! This is the best day ever! Well, it's like, 12:00 AM, so I'll end this here. Bye!_

* * *

 _Now that that part is over, now I'll need a few Phantom animatronics for the later plot in the story. The character would be children of other animatronics that were phantomized by Springtrap, who was taken over by Vincent's angry spirit._

 _Character form:_

 _Name:_

 _Species:_

 _Parents:_

 _Original Home:_

 _Any Other Reason Phantonized?:_

 _Personality:_

 _Friends:_

 _Relationship with Springtrap (Hates, Average, Likes/Loves):_

 _Original Appearance:_

 _Other:_

* * *

 _Example:_

 _Name: Emilia/Emily_

 _Species: Black Bear_

 _Parents: Nightmare and Midna_

 _Original Home: FNaF 4 House_

 _Any Other Reason Phantonized?: Vincent hates the Nightmare Animatronics_

 _Personality: Independent, Kind, Sassy, Silly, Quirky_

 _Friends: N/A_

 _Relationship with Springtrap (Hates, Average, Likes/Loves): Loves, since she has false memories of being raised by Springtrap_

 _Original Appearance: A tiny Black bear cub, looks mostly like a female baby Nightmare_

 _Other:_

 _She had grown almost 16 years, as she was first injected with the phantomizer serum at 3 months._

 _She has strangely sharper claws than usual_

 _She has a crush on Phantom Foxster, Phantom Foxy's son_

* * *

 _The first chapter will come up real soon!_


	2. Kidnapped

"Kids! We're home!" Nightmare came into the house with Midna following behind. Almost immediately, Nightmare Jr. jumped into his father's arms. "Daddy, mommy! You're home!" "Of course we're home kiddo!" Nightmare ruffled his son's hair. Jr. looked over Nightmare's shoulder, seeing Midna holding Emily in her arms. Golden Freddy and Shadow Freddy looked up at their father. "Daddy, can we see her? Please?" The two said in unison. Nightmare laughed and picked the two up. "Of course you can!" Nightmare said. He turned to Midna, who smiled and showed the three the sleeping cub. All three cubs smiled and their ears perked up. "Come on. Let's get her to bed." Nightmare said, taking the cub in his arms.

* * *

Nightmare carefully placed the cub in its crib. "So daddy, what's her name?" "Emilia, or Emily for short." Nightmare looked over to Midna, who was fast asleep in her bed. "I guess we better head off to bed, it's pretty late." He took the kids to bed and laid down next to Midna. "What a day..." He looked back over to Emily. "But this isn't even a bit like what we're in store for..." He fell asleep.

* * *

A few months later...

"She's so quiet daddy." Plushtrap sat next to Emily. "She hasn't learned to talk yet." Fredbear replied, waiting for Springtrap to come and pick Plushtrap up. There was a knock at the the and Fredbear opened it, Springtrap entering after he opened the door. "Hey Springtrap. Here to pick up Plushtrap?" "Yeah. Hey, can I spend the night here, just this once?" "Uh...sure." Plushtrap jumped into springtrap's arms. "Hey Plushtrap!" "Daddy!" "Hey Fredbear? Who's that?" He pointed at Emily. "That's Emily." "Oh. She's Nightmare's, right?" "Yes."

* * *

Later that Night...

Springtrap snuck into the room. He saw Emily asleep in her crib. He snuck up to the crib, and carefully took Emily in his arms. "You'll be a perfect addition..." Springtrap whispered with a smirk. He left the room, carefully grabbed Plushtrap trying not to wake him up, and left, heading to Fazbear's Fright, to begin his devious plan...


End file.
